Customer centers may record communications among employees and between employees and customers to monitor quality of performance, determine customer requests, and/or for other reasons. Some customer centers include recording components used for such recordings that are specific to certain types of communications, such as time division multiplexing (TDM) and Internet Protocol (IP). For example, a customer center that records TDM audio may include a TDM recorder. If that customer center records both TDM and IP communications data, the customer center also may also have an IP recorder that is separate and independent from the TDM recorder.
In addition, if a customer center is configured to record agent desktop screen data, the customer center may utilize a screen capture recorder, which may be separate and independent from the TDM and IP recorders. In addition, some customer centers have both TDM and IP infrastructures associated with recording communications at the customer centers. However, there are various communications protocols available that can be implemented in both the TDM and IP infrastructures. If the customer centers change communications protocols, the customer centers may utilize different recording-related components associated with the changed protocol to implement the change, which may be expensive and time consuming. Additionally, oftentimes, customer centers desire an interface to facilitate recording of the communications data and/or the ability to change settings of the recording infrastructure.